1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luggage tray installed on top of vehicles, and more particularly, to a luggage tray that is extendable as needed.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional luggage trays are installed on top of vehicles and convenient for carrying large items or luggage. The conventional luggage trays are bulky can have only a fixed size. The bulky luggage trays are difficult to be transported and occupy a lot of space.
The present invention intends to provide a luggage tray that is easily assembled and dis-assembled to meet different needs.